


The Marvelous Misadventures of Pan De Muerto

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Two polar opposites and a ghost girl named Pan De Muerto get into strange predicaments and misadventures in Miracle City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to watch El Tigre when i was a kid.

The fanfiction starts off with the couple arriving in a black car whilst the 1930s song plays in the background.  
They get out of the car and arrive at what appears to be their new home, which appears to be unkempt and decrepit.  
They ring the doorbell, only for a storm to suddenly brew.  
The door creaks open. ''Loudest door bell i've ever heard'' said Juan Jacobo wearing an orange shirt,grey newsboy cap and jeans.  
“C'mon Juan Jacobo, I don’t think it will be bad. Maybe we should split up said Marisol, who is kind-hearted, but also naive. She wears a sunhat.  
A tired Juan Jacobo goes to the bedroom (where he falls asleep) and Marisol goes into the basement where she finds a record player and some vinyl records.  
As they all partake in their activities, Marisol plays one of the records, then the haunting and the song begin.  
Marisol heard a creepy girl sing a 1930s song.''Aaaah!! It woke her roommate up  
Juan Jacobo said furiously ''What is it''  
Juan Jacobo heard a ghostly moan  
''Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh"  
Marisol pants and is getting sweating  
''Keep it together keep it together keep it together''  
“Hello.” A black haired girl wearing a dark teal dress, her bang’s covering her eyes. “AAH!” Marisol jumped at her entrance.“Sorry, it happens when i scare you.”  
Marisol gulps and said ''Hi i'm Marisol w-what's yours''  
''Pan De Muerto''  
Juan Jacobo thought and was freaked out. He was ready to run to his roommate, that's when he accidentally stepped on a stair.

"Uh-oh," Juan Jacobo said.

The ghosts spotted Juan Jacobo, "Juan Jacobo?!"

Juan Jacobo tried to run away.A plague doctor ghost then approached right in front of Juan Jacobo, "You-you're just a human!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Juan Jacobo yelled back currently freaking out about this until he runs away.


	2. Don't wake the Dead up!

In a mansion, it was a seemingly quiet day. There was the brunette haired girl named Marisol who was painting a girl's room. She was redecorating and heard some screaming. Marisol turned her head as her best friend since Kindergarten, Juan Jacobo, was running toward her, nervously.

"Juan Jacobo, what's up?" Marisol greeted.

"Marisol, you gotta hide me!" Juan Jacobo cried, nervously. "It's the conquistador zombies, they keep chasing me! They found out I woke them up!"

"Hey, I think it's a human." one of the conquistador zombies in the distance said.

"I say we'll eat his brains!" the other said.

"Uh-oh," Juan Jacobo gulped, biting his fingernails, then turned his eyes on Marisol. "Remember, I was never here."

"Oooookay." Marisol said, plainly.

Juan Jacobo screamed and started running off to one of the rooms to hide from the conquistador zombies.Marisol watched him leave and slammed her door shut, then she saw a skinny zombie and a chubby zombie right next to her.

"Hi, guys." Marisol greeted.

"Hi Marisol!" they both said.

"Well, i better redecorate a baby's room after Pan De Muerto decorated it." Marisol said, then walked off down the stairs.

"I feel sorry for Juan Jacobo." Manny said.

"Why, Manny?" Marisol came to him, suddenly.

"He was dumped by a mean girl named Rebecca Aves, the daughter of Zoe Aves," Manny explained.

"So?" Frida asked. "Rebecca doesn't deserve Jacobo's love. She is also a pathetic excuse for a villain coming from a family of villianesses. I am ashamed to had let her sit with me, Rosa, and Tiny at lunch when she was brought back into school after nearly murdering my cat."

Marisol listened to them. Manny and Frida were then called away and Marisol furrowed her brows. She then went around the library and found Rebecca.

"Ugh hey, Marisol!" Rebecca called.

"I hope you're happy!" Marisol growled at her and slaps her with her shoe. "That's what you get for treating Juan Jacobo like that!" she stormed off.

Juan Jacobo smiled and walked over to his brunette-haired best friend. "Hey, Marisol."

"Hey Jacobi!" Marisol greeted back. 

Jacobo face-palmed ''It's Jacobo''


End file.
